Prior techniques for preparing the compound of Formula (I) are disclosed in European Patent No. 182,024, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,684,153, 5,138,057 and 5,917,041.
Among the above prior patents, EP No. 182,024 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,153 discloses a process for preparing 9-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-aminopurine of Formula (I), in which 2-amino-6-chloropurine of Formula (VI) is reacted with 2-acetoxymethyl-4-halobut-1-yl-acetate of Formula (VII) to give 9-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-amino-6-chloropurine of Formula (VIII), which is then reduced into the compound of Formula (I) in the presence of palladium, as shown in Scheme 1 below.
wherein X is a halogen atom.
However, the prior process according to Scheme 1 has problems in that the compound of Formula (VIII) and 7-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-amino-6-chloropurine of Formula (IX) as a byproduct are produced from the compound of Formula (VI) and the compound of Formula (VII) at a ratio of 80%:20%, as shown in Scheme 2 below, so that selectivity for the compound of Formula (VIII) is low and the purification of the compound of Formula (VIII) is very difficult.
wherein X is a halogen atom.
Furthermore, the process according to Scheme 1 above has problems in that it requires the use of highly explosive palladium in the preparation of the compound of Formula (I) as the desired compound from the compound of Formula (VIII), and thus, is inefficient and unsuitable for industrial application.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,057 discloses a process for preparing 9-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-aminopurine of Formula (I), in which 2-amino-6,8-dichloropurine of Formula (X) is reacted with 2-acetoxymethyl-4-halobut-1-yl-acetate of Formula (VII) to give 9-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-amino-6,8-dichloropurine of Formula (XI) which is then reduced under a pressurized condition in the presence of palladium, as shown in Scheme 3 below.

However, the process according to Scheme 3 shows relatively high selectivity for the compound of Formula (XI), since the compound of Formula (XI) and 7-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-amino-6,8-dichloropurine of Formula (XII) as a reaction byproduct are produced from the compound of Formula (X) and the compound of Formula (VII) at a ratio of 94%:6%. However, this process has problems in that it requires the use of highly explosive palladium in the production of the compound of Formula (I) as the desired product from the compound of Formula (XI), as in EP No. 182,024 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,153, and needs to be carried out under a pressurized condition higher than 50 psi, thus posing difficulty in industrial application.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,041 discloses a process for preparing 9-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-aminourine of Formula (I), in which N-(2-amino-4,6-dichloro-5-pyrimidinyl)formamide of Formula (XIII) is reacted with 2-acetoxymethyl-4-aminobut-1-yl-acetate of Formula (XIV) to give a compound of Formula (XV) which is then converted into 9-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-amino-6-chloropurine of Formula (VIII) by means of triethylorthoformate of Formula (XVI), and then the compound of Formula (VIII) is reduced into the compound of Formula (I) in the presence of palladium, as shown in Scheme 4 below.

However, the process according to Scheme 4 has problems in that it requires the use of expensive 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine of Formula (XVII) and expensive chloromethylene iminium salt of Formula (XVIII) in the production of the compound of Formula (XIII) as a starting material, as shown in Scheme 5 below, and gives the compound of Formula (I) as the desired product at a very low yield of about 32% via several steps from the compound of Formula (XVII), and also requires the use of highly explosive palladium as in EP No. 182,024 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,153 as described above, so that it utilizes a long reaction route and is inefficient and thus has a difficulty in industrial application.

Thus, in the relevant field of art, there has been demanded the development of a process which allows the preparation of 9-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-aminopurine (called Famciclovir), a drug of purine derivatives having antiviral activity, at high selectivity under mild reaction conditions, while minimizing the production of 7-[4-acetoxy-3-(acetoxymethyl)but-1-yl]-2-aminopurine as a reaction byproduct.